Blue Eyes Incorporated
by emperorHikaru
Summary: ABANDONED Sister fic to Harry Potter and the Egyptian Menace. AU on the Yuugiou side. Kaiba Seto has been destroyed. His company has been taken over by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and he is now a drunkard. However, that might change with a new...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Domino, Japan

800 hours, GMT +9

A raven-haired teen looked at his brother. They were sitting in the small house the two now owned. Kaiba Mokuba was now getting ready to head to Domino High, where he was a senior, and top of his class. Seto, however, was sitting on his couch, from which he had barely moved for almost a week. Soon, it would be time for him to go stagger down to the liquor shop and buy more booze, which now served for most of his meals. What little he did eat was all but forced down his throat by Mokuba, who did all the cooking and cleaning, and even had a job after school. It would have been against the rules for most students, but Mokuba had special permission, due to his circumstances.

"Are you finally going to look for a job today, brother?"

Kaiba Seto finally moved, his arm swung up and his head went back as he downed another bottle of booze. This was his only response. It was becoming more and more common. Mokuba shook his head, turning. He would have to go on being the bread winner a while longer.

Seto sensed his brother leave. His brother, who had once idol-worshiped him. Not that it was bad that a 17 year old boy no longer believed that his brother was superman, but now he had to seem him like this. A splash of liquid hit Seto. It had not fallen from his now-empty bottle, but rather from his already bloodshot eye. Proud Kaiba Seto, who all had called Kaiba-sama (at least, they did if they knew what was good for them) was crying, as he now did regularly.

Domino Japan used to be a simple suburb of Tokyo, where the majority of the town supported the great military industrial corporation, Kaiba Corp. Run by the bad – no, not merely bad, but evil – Kaiba Gozaburo who raised the orphans Seto and Mokuba to take over the corporation one day, and run it in their – no, his, Mokuba was only there because Seto had insisted on it before he go with him – adoptive father's stead. The problem was, the extensive training had been abusive, if that word could even apply to the level of suffering Seto had been forced to go through. Jokes on him though: as a ninth-grade middle schooler, Seto co-ordinated a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corp, driving his abuser to suicide, jumping out of a skyscraper window during a board meeting, laughing all the way.

Seto changed the direction of the company immediately, turning them from a creator of expensive killing machines for Japanese government purchase only into a designer of games and game related products. While their most famous products had been incredibly expensive, especially at first – Seto would later laugh on finding whole rooms dedicated to holographics that he now sold wristwatches to create for a mere 5000 yen – most of the products were available to every child on the streets. This, along with a competitor of his, Devlin games, had turned Domino from a one-company suburb of Tokyo into the gaming capital in the world.

It didn't help that Yuugi Motou resided there. Yuugi was national and international champion of several games, including Go, Poker, Chess, and more. In most of these Seto himself was second, many times having lost his title to Yuugi. Yuugi, however, decided not to continue professionally gaming, following his 'real passion', Egyptology. Seto had scoffed at the time, but now....

But all that had ended now. He was no longer the head of Kaiba Corp. If it wasn't for his little brother, Seto would have done exactly what his adopted father did. Sometimes he wondered if it wouldn't be better for the kid. However, he forced himself to stop thinking like that.

Seto considered hoisting himself up on the couch and going out for a walk. It was something he rarely did. When he did, he found himself facing his technology infused with magic on every street corner. It was something he couldn't stand.

Magic. Seto sneered. He had made so much fun of his rival and his friend for their hobby of dabbling in the occult. Admittedly, that was more the case for Yuugi, Yuugi's friend Ryou lived the occult. Now, however, it looked like they were correct. Wizards had shown themselves. They had taken over Egypt, they had taken over everything, even his -.... He stopped there. Mustn't go down that path. Death and Destruction lived that way.

So, Seto decided to stay put. He had a few more bottles anyway. He picked one up, about to take a swig.

_Knock._

Seto almost dropped the bottle he was opening. What on earth? It had almost sounded like a knock on his door. But that couldn't have been. He hadn't been visited since he lost Kaiba Corp. Maybe it was Mokuba's boss? Heaven knew why he took that job, the sale of the mansion had given them enough money to buy this house and live modestly for years. No, that didn't make sense, the boy starred at work, just like he did at anything else. It must just have been Seto's drunken imagination.

_Knock._

He couldn't ignore it this time. There was definitely someone knocking on his door. Seto peeled himself off the couch and stumbled to the door. "Hello?"

A young blond man stood there, not much older than his brother. Early twenties maybe. He spoke with an accent. British, definitely. English, maybe Welsh. No, English.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba." The young man's nose wrinkled. "My, but you do smell." A small wooden stick pointed at Seto, who recognized it immediately. "Hey, what do you think-" he started to slur, but was interrupted. "Sobrieo!"

Immediately, Seto felt the results of the spell. The drunken stupor that he had been cultivating for months now left, leaving a sober Kaiba Seto in it's wake. Not even a hangover remained.

The young man stepped into the Kaibas' small living room. "Now, this just won't do at all." He swept his wand – that 's what that stick was, a wand – across the room. Dirt disappeared, taking the empty cans and bottles along with it. What remained flew into it's proper place. The blond wizard stepped in and sat on the now-clean recliner. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Now thoroughly confused, Seto came and set on his couch. No sooner had he sat down but the wand was out again, and between them bearing a tray set with tea for two.

"I know you Japanese are almost as fond of a good tea as we are, but considering the state of your house just a few minutes ago, I doubt that I would find much here. Besides, I never quite got a taste for the green stuff your country seems so fond of. I much prefer a good Earl Grey myself. So I took the liberty. I do hope you don't mind?"

Seto shook his head, still stunned. "I think Mokuba does have some tea in the kitchen, but it is green."

"Good. Now, I believe I should introduce myself. After all, I do have you at a disadvantage. My name is Scorpius Malfoy, and, as you may have already guessed, I am a wizard. I have a business proposition for you."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but I no longer have a business, and I am not used to dealing with magical folk. So, if you don't mind..."

"Ah, but Mr. Kaiba, you certainly didn't think I had not heard of the takeover of the Kaiba Corporation? I am not that behind the times. No, I am offering you a chance at an economic revenge."

"I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm offering you a chance to get back into the business, and drive the man who took your company over back to his own country."

The thoughts flashed through Seto's mind at a million thoughts a minute. Take that red-headed asshole on? There was little he wouldn't do for the chance. He remembered when he got the news. A board meeting took place, and a red headed stranger walked in.

"Who the fuck is this?" Kaiba-sama's rudeness was famous. So was his genius. It balanced out. Besides, he had been in a foul mood since the announcement of magic's existence.

The stranger spoke with an Irish accent. "My name is George Weasley, CEO of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. And now majority shareholder of Kaiba Corp. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kaiba."

The beginnings of fear crept into Kaiba's face. "What do you intend to do?"

George Weasley turned toward the table of men. "WWW, Inc. has offered to buy all shares of Kaiba Corp. at market price. If Kaiba Corp agrees to this at a majority vote, the Kaiba Corporation will become part of the WWW empire. I now bring the matter up to vote."

The vote had gone round the table. A few of the executives voted yes, but most of them had voted no, as had Seto himself. However, now the vote now moved to the wizard next to him. "I vote yes. Tallying up the votes, I believe you will find that with my share of the stock, sixty percent of the company is voting for this. Kaiba Corp is now owned by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Incorporated. As my first matter of business as the new owner, you are all fired. Thank you."

Scorpius watched as the former business man shook in reaction to his words. Obviously, it had gotten to him. A smirk reached his lips. Yes, this would go his way. Soon, his soon-to-be partner calmed.

"Alright, state your proposition."

The sun was now well gone, and Mokuba was just now getting home. He dreaded going home and finding his brother on the couch. Now, after a long day both at school and at work, he was going to have to do the rudimentary cooking and cleaning that he had time for.

The last thing Mokuba expected to find as he opened the door was a light, besides possibly that of a television. No, strike that, the last thing he expected to find were the smells, that were bombarding his senses. "Did my brother get pizza?"

Opening the door turned out to be even more of a shock to the younger Kaiba. There his brother sat, on the couch. However, no bottles were anywhere, instead, two glasses of what appeared to be water sat on a table between the couch and the recliner. On the recliner sat a blond man that appeared to be in his early twenties, and not too far away from them was a drafting table and two chairs, none of which Mokuba had seen before. It appeared that the two had taken a break from planning on something to eat some of the pizza that sat in between them. Mokuba had to pinch himself to be sure he hadn't fallen asleep at work and started dreaming.

At the sound of Mokuba shutting the door behind him, both of the men turned to the door. Seto's face lit up in a way that it hadn't in so long. Mokuba felt tears rush to his eyes.

"Hello, Mokuba." Mokuba felt himself become enveloped by his brothers arms, as they shared an embrace. This sort of show of affection had been rare even before the corporate takeover of Kaiba Corp, and to have it now was an astounding thing. As the embrace broke, one of Seto's arms remained draped over his brother's shoulders, as he turned to face the now-standing blond man.

"Mokuba, this is Scorpius Malfoy, a Wizard. He's going to be helping me in our new business venture."

Mokuba stepped forward and bowed to the stranger, who seemed bemused by this cultural quirk, but returned the gesture before offering his hand to Mokuba to shake.

Mokuba took the man's hand and shook it in the Western-style greeting that he had been taught. "Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy, for helping my brother."

"Please, Mokuba, call me Scorpius. I do not much care for the name Malfoy, it still has bad connotations in this world. My Grandfather tainted the once-proud name, and forced my father to do the same. Now, your brother and I can work together. The names of Malfoy and Kaiba will once again be names that we can be proud of."

"That's right," Kaiba interjected. "Blue Eyes Enterprises will clear the names of us all. Scorpius here has helped me to understand that there's a fundamental flaw in Weasley's business plan."

"Yes," Scorpius agreed. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is one of the top innovators of magical products. They are doing some rather interesting innovation with Kaiba Corp products. However, they are doing no more innovation with the muggle side of things. That is, the mechanics of it. I believe that by combining magical and muggle invention, we can give ourselves at least a final chance."

Seto nodded. "Mokuba, I'd like you to quit your job. I'm going to invest all the money I got from the sale of our home, items, and Kaiba Corp stock into Blue Eyes. I'd like for you to come and work for us. We'll double your wages, and hire a maid for the house. Not a permanent one, mind, but someone to come in once a week or so and clean. We have plenty of money. That damn Weasley is never gonna know what hit 'im."

Thank you for reading the first chapter of this rather unusual crossover. This fic has a sister, Harry Potter and the Egyptian Menace, please check it out. In that one, you will find the Yuugiou characters in the potterverse. It focuses much more on the wizarding war taking place in Egypt. In it, you will find details on the wizarding takeover of Egypt and of the lifting of the veil, both mentioned in this fic. Please note that anything that happens here will be considered cannon there, and vice-versa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi and J.K. Rowling

* * *

The bell's ringing filled the school, followed quickly by the sound of an uncountable number of feet as students rushed off, classes being finished for the day. Kaiba Mokuba walked out of his classroom with the last of his classmates, a little nervous about where he was going.

"Hey, Mokuba!"

It was one of his good friends, Rebbecca Hopkins, an American. Her grandfather and Yuugi's had worked together in Egypt many times, and she had gotten to come to school in Japan in order to spend time with the many Japanese friends she had, her grandfather acquiescing when Solomon went into semi-retirement to support Yuugi's education, giving her someone to look after her. She had quickly become friends with Mokuba, much to Seto's dismay. Seto only begrudgingly allowed Yuugi to call him 'friend', and only approved of Rebbecca and Mokuba's relationship because Rebbecca was a genius just as much as Yuugi and the Kaiba brothers were.

Rebbecca was now running toward him, stopping to catch her breath only when she reached him, as if he was trying to get away. Rebbecca had always been decent at sports and the like (definitely better than Yuugi, who's short stature and obsession with games of a more sedentary nature didn't help him), but nowhere near the Kaiba brothers, both of whom were naturally athletic.

"What's up, Becca?" The nickname had become standard between the two of them, a sort of proof of their friendship. Once a guy had tried to call her by that name, and had earned herself some time on the ground.

"Not much, Mokie," she said, invoking the name that he wouldn't allow most others to call him – Seto being pretty much the sole exception, of course. "I just heard that you got today off work. I was wondering if you were going to the party tonight."

Despite Rebbecca's genius, she never applied herself the way Mokuba had. While neither did much studying, not that they needed it, Mokuba refused to allow any of the Kaiba brothers still substantial, but now liquid, wealth to be spent on anything but rent and his rather expensive high school. (Yuugi went here on his winnings from gaming championships, bringing his good friend from public school, Katsuya Jounouchi, with him.) Rebbecca, on the other hand, spent much of her time partying. While she never allowed herself to be dragged down to the depths that many of her fellow students went to, she seemed to enjoy being the only rational person in a room of drunken sex-crazed idiots. Mokuba had to admit that he never found the prospect appealing, though his American friend seemed to feel the need to continually pester him to come.

"No, Seto asked me a favor today. I can't say much, but it might get him off the couch."

"Well that's good. He's not been the same since the takeover, has he?"

"No, he hasn't," sighed Mokuba. "Listen, I really gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Right. I'll see you later, Mokie."

She had a gleam in her eye that he didn't like. The little genius could be a real troublemaker sometimes, and could possibly even outwit him. His guard would be up.

Mokuba ran out of the school, jogging to grab his bike. The address that Seto gave him was on the industrial side of town, quite a distance from his school, but he could get there on his bike in less than an hour. On his way, however, he had to pass what he considered to be a real eyesore. There was a billboard advertising a set of chess pieces that not only displayed a holographic version of the board in varying sizes so that onlookers could watch the game in anywhere from actual to man sizes. Not only that, but the pieces were enchanted so that they responded to spoken commands from the players, actually attacking each other and dragging their victims off the board. The worse thing was though, this was apparently provided by "Kaiba Corp, a division of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes".

Soon enough, Mokuba was past the billboard and on the street that apparently housed the new headquarters of his brother's new company with that Scorpius fellow. He had seemed nice enough last night, talking late into the night about the ideas that he had for the new company.

Scorpius turned out to be the sole heir to a large fortune in England, all of it in wizarding money. His father was a very wealthy man, all of it inherited, from an old wizarding family. His father and grandfather had apparently taken some action or series of actions that had caused the family to fall well out of favor while his dad was still a youth. Draco, Scorpius's father, was still alive, but had allowed his son to take over as head of the family the moment he turned seventeen, still grieving at the murder of his wife at vengeful hands four years previous.

Scorpius had chosen to go to a muggle engineering school after finishing wizarding school, quite a break from tradition with his family. He had spent a year getting caught up to his muggle peers in math and the sciences, and lived four years as a muggle in university life. He had just graduated the year previous with a masters in electrical engineering, having taken many classes at advanced level and graduating from his bachelor's degree program a year early.

Now he planned on working on this company with Seto, the raising of the veil giving him opportunity to work building with both muggle and magical materials. Apparently his hope was to pioneer a new field of Magical Engineering, with Blue Eyes incorporated as the flagship company of the new field.

Mokuba found the headquarters and shop of Blue Eyes Inc., a warehouse that stood out from all the others surrounding it by the painting of a large white dragon, outlined in blue, on it's side. Mokuba could have sworn he saw it moving. Yes, it was definitely, otherwise it would have found it difficult to roar as it did, a screeching sound.

Scorpius appeared outside with a crack, wand pointed at Mokuba. Seeing who it was, he lowered his wand. "Oh, hello. Come on inside."

Mokuba went to try the door, unable to disappear and reappear at will as Scorpius apparently could. He found it stuck closed, and unable to open. He had just started to look around for some sort of locking mechanism when he heard the Malfoy chuckle. Mokuba turned to look at the older man.

"I'm afraid you need the password to get inside. No muggle means can open this door without it, and only a very powerful wizard could. White Lightning."

Mokuba cocked his head at the strange phrase, but then he heard the sound of motion behind him. Turning, he saw that the large door had opened, revealing his brother hard at work at a drawing table, a sight Mokuba drank in like water. He turned his head to Scorpius.

"Why do you go pointing your wand threateningly whenever the dragon roars if you can't get into here without the password?"

"A powerful wizard could, and Weasley's brother-in-law happens to be the most powerful wizard alive. While I doubt that he would get involved with a business dispute, especially since he's all but legally my cousin and he's now the headmaster at Hogwarts, but I you can't be too careful."

"He's your cousin?"

"Basically. All of us old wizard families are connected, and Harry's godfather comes from one of the oldest wizarding families of all, my great-aunt was his godfather's aunt. And since Potter and Weasley are old wizarding names, I doubt that he isn't my cousin somewhere along the line."

"You don't know?"

"Well, my family would have considered them blood-traitors, and the Weasleys and Potters would consider us dark wizards, so no, I don't think either of us would have any record of relations."

Mokuba stood still for a moment, counting on his fingers. "That's pretty convoluted."

"Yeah, it is. And you'd have to know some history of magic to understand it. I think that the government's giving some lectures on magical history, you should go. Not that it'll help you understand that too much, since my family's in British history."

By that time the two had reached the older Kaiba, who looked up from his sketches. "Hello, Mokie. Take a look at this."

On his brother's drawing table laid some schematics for what appeared to be a set of goggles, with many notes on the sides that included symbols that Mokuba recognized from his time as Kaiba Corp's vice president and some symbols that he didn't know. "What's that?" Mokuba pointed to one.

"It's a symbol I designed for use in Magical Engineering. I spent most of today explaining the notes I had already made to your brother, I'll go over it with you later if you like."

"But right now, we have another job for you. Remember those VR chambers that we experimented with at Kaiba Corp? We've found a way to give you that total-body integration with nothing more than a pair of goggles. And it doesn't even violate Kaiba Corp patents! We're going to start building a prototype soon, but we need some software for it. I have a book of specifications here, why don't you start working? If I remember correctly, you can program a bit, right?"

Mokuba grinned. Back at the old company, Mokuba had started correcting the university-educated programmers at the age of eight, and by fifteen he had earned a few software patents for the company.

Building a whole new set of language tools for a new product wasn't something he had done himself, though. It was a new challenge, one that he was certain that he was up to, but that could take some time. He had assisted the head software engineer at one point doing this, but that was nothing like doing it yourself.

Mokuba cracked open the specs and began to study.

* * *

So, here it is at 0230 where I am, and I'm up writing. However, I just got struck with the feeling that I needed to do this. So, here it is.

I'm really glad that I've gotten such great response to this so far. Please take the time to review and leave any constructive criticism you might have. Thanks!


End file.
